


Scandalous Arrangement

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Series: Backed into Marriage... [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Baby Contract, Baby Deal, Blackmail, Business Deal, Dark Romance, Drama, Dubious Consent, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Bargain, Marriage Contract, Marriage of Convenience, Married Life, Mpreg, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Tension, Unprotected Sex, mafia, marriage deal, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: A beneficial business deal,An unyeilding marriage,And a requested heir...
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Backed into Marriage... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190288
Kudos: 30





	Scandalous Arrangement

Beeping. Loud beeping from the medical machines properly working within the sterile hospital room fills in the surrounding space of the otherwise tranquil room, in which Yoon Jeonghan finds himself quietly sitting within. He was contemplating his most effective next move, considering the fact that the medical bills for his sickly mother, whom of which was still peacefully sleeping upon her patient bed after she had quite a rough episode earlier that morning, were steadily piling up on them from day to day.

Her doctor had already let him know that his mother's insurance was running out. In fact, they only had a week left before payments officially ceased to be made out in her name. And Jeonghan was still at a lost of what to do with this knowledge, because even if he could manage to pay off some of her hospital bills, he still wouldn't have enough money. Not with the low amount money of he makes from his job at the cafe located down the street from the hospital.

So far, he was in way over his head. Going deep down a rabbit hole of dismay. In spite of this, he couldn't let that make him become anymore depressed than he truly needed to be. Being sad or upset over things that were completely out of his hands would do him no good. Besides, he has to stay strong for his mother.

Maybe he can take on more hours at the cafe or ask for a raise. Aside from that, he could also cut back on a few of his classes back at the college he attends or just wholly switch to taking online courses instead. Nevertheless, Jeonghan is still not sure in which direction he will go in as of yet, he just knows that he has to figure this out somehow- some way.

Too preoccupied with his own messed up world, Jeonghan doesn't notice the moment when the door to his mother's room is pushed open and someone walks in. Although, it could only be a Nurse coming to check on his mother during this time of night, because no one has ever visited his mother since she was diagnosed with her sickness a mere two years prior. And when he looks up, he learns that he is not wrong at all.

The Nurse visiting is Nurse Wen, his mother's favorite Nurse out of the entire hospital staff, because of how patient and kind the busy Nurse always was with everyone he ever met or takes care of on his floor of the hospital. No matter what time of day it was, if Nurse Wen had time to visit his mother, he did. And Jeonghan's mother loved that about the sweet Nurse.

Aside from the male Nurse having the appearance of an ethereal beauty when compared to plain Jeonghan looks. Sometimes he wonders if his like the Nurse more them since they almost carry over the same exact beauty features that is not truthfully shared between him and his mother. That's why most don't realize they are related as mother and son every time they see interact.

Consequently, that did not stop Jeonghan from grimacing in confusion at the Nurse's appearance inside of his mother's room when he knows for a fact that Nurse Wen was supposed be to off today. So he didn't understand what the Nurse was doing here at all. The hospital visiting hours were already over by this time of night. Despite this, the Nurse didn't look fazed off by this notion in any aspect as he stood next to his mother's bed with a soft smile, dressed in expensive stylish street clothes by looks of it.

Nurse Wen spears through the silence in a soft whispering voice as not to wake the tired Mrs. Yoon up when speaks to Jeonghan, "I had to come back in to help with a fussy patient tonight. And since I was already here in the building, I thought why not visit my most favorite patient of all time while I was at it. Too bad she's already deep in her sleep cycle."

Jeonghan protests in a gentle murmur from his chair set across from his mother's bed, "You didn't have to do that tonight. Tomorrow would have been fine. My mother wouldn't want you to overwork yourself if you are tired."

Nurse Wen counters in a sweet lowered voice, bending down over Mrs. Yoon's bed in order him to tenderly stroke her stray strands of hair from off her forehead to behind her ears, afterwards handing a card out for Jeonghan to take from out of his hold, "It's okay, she deserves the best care in the world. Just like you do. Here, take this card. Call the number on it when you get home. A friend of mine can hook you up with a better job than the one you already have."

Jeonghan asks with a perplexed facial expression marring his face, taking the card of the Nurse's hand, "Why are you really helping us, Nurse Wen?"

Nurse Wen simply elucidates with a sweet genuine smile in place against his lips when he speaks to Jeonghan for the final time that night, "Because I know what it feels like to feel absolutely hopeless, in a situation, no matter what you try to do. Besides, you're both like my own family living back in the mainland to me. Goodnight, Jeonghan. Give your mother a kiss goodnight from me once she wakes up later on."

After those parting words are spoken to Jeonghan, Nurse Wen finally leaves them in the room by their lonesome once more, not allowing Jeonghan to return his bid of goodnight to him. And silence quickly fills up the void whilst Jeonghan solemnly toys with the card between the fingers of in his hands. His mind ponders on their current situation. He has a few choices laid out before him now and nothing to lose. Or rather, he has everything to lose when it comes down to his mother.

He wonders what would be the harm in following through on what Nurse Wen had suggested- told him to do. Whatever awaits him can't be that bad if he decides to take on the job that would given to him. Nonetheless, he needs the extra money. And if the job gives him that, he will take it.

As long as he doesn't have to kill someone or bury a dead body, Jeonghan would be fine with doing anything. Full-time college will have to take a back burner in his life for now. He will only take online courses if he gets this so called job that is so kindly being offered to him. For this reason, in the end, after he leaves his mother back at the hospital making his way home, Jeonghan makes the call.

That is how Jeonghan winds up standing outside of an old massive sized brick made red painted building very early the next morning in the chilly wintry weather. The large building is menacing in its frigid aura, dressed in a baby blue hoodie with a white t-shirt hidden beneath it and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans since he woefully didn't own a suit of some kind. Besides that, he also chose to wear his sort of long caramel brown hair down instead of pulling it back in to a ponytail for his interview. Nonetheless, Jeonghan knows that he looks the part of a young teenager with the way that he's dressed, even so the types of clothes that he is wearing are all that he has ever typically owned. His pay at the cafe doesn't allow room for anything else and he doesn't really have the use for any fancy clothes anyways.

The energy of it, dark and twisted somehow. Insidious. Sinister in a way he's never ever felt before. It leaves a feeling of despair settling in the pit of his already nervous stomach, because he knows deep down inside that whoever owns this building was bad news.

Wrapping his arms around his own cold body, he knows that he must press on, if not for himself, but for his mother, because her illness demands that he do so. He really needs this job, even if his future Boss is a bad man on the wrong side of the law. Under no circumstances can he ever lose his mother, before he is properly ready to let her go. It would just kill him if it ever comes to that. So Jeonghan does in fact press on by stepping up to the old creepy looking building.

With gentle knocks upon the door, he waits awhile for it to be answered. And once it does, he is greeted by the sight of a tall burly man decked out in a professionally made suit of the black coloration. The man's attire allotts Jeonghan with the notion that this man was a professional guard for the owners of this building.

"State your name and purpose for being here, Visitant." The buirdly man boisterously states, standing proudly at the threshold of the door leading to Jeonghan's ultimate destination.

And Jeonghan does what has been asked of him with much refined ease, observing the man whilst he tries to confirm the information that's been readily given over to him, "My name is Yoon Jeonghan. I'm here to see Mr. Choi for a job interview."

"Your visitation has been confirmed. Please step inside of the building now. Mr. Choi is awaiting your arrival in the conference room located straight down the first hallway." The guard says in clear explanation of Jeonghan's confirmation by the higher ups of the building, before then stepping aside to allowing Jeonghan a clear passage through the doorway.

"Ah, thank you?" Jeonghan puzzlingly retorts as he steps in to the building past the scary male. He surprisingly follows the directions given to him with complete ease, trying to ignore the fact the building was filled with men like the that greeted him outside. And once he's standing at the door to the conference room, Jeonghan takes a few seconds to inhale and exhale air in to his overreacting lungs in order for him to try and mentally prepare himself for his upcoming interview. If it worked in any degree was still left up to debate.

Nervously shaking himself out of his headspace, Jeonghan knocks a few times upon the door, dropping his hand back at his side after he does. To which, he doesn't have to wait long before a commanding 'come in' is bellowed through the door to him. Jolting himself out of his needless fears, Jeonghan opens the door stepping in to the room.

The quiet conference room is almost completely empty, save for the young man perched high on his chair at the head of the conference room table and the many chairs surrounding it that Jeonghan could assume belonged to other people in this man's line of work. He appears to be about Jeonghan's age or so, or at least a few years older than him, give or take. And he was rattlingly handsome too, in that young vibrant bad boy kind of way, if you were actually in to something like that. With his immaculately cropped black hair, dark piercing almond-shaped chocolate-brown eyes, his faultlessly lined nose, and a perfect set of thin pink lips.

The handsome male was dressed in a black and white graphic tee with a black leather jacket drapped over his broad shoulders and a pair of black jeans upon his lower body like he stepped out of some kind of K-Pop music video Jeonghan's seen a couple of times on the internet. He looked like the kind of man that parents would warn you to stay away from for your own good. He most definitely looked the part of Nurse Wen's supposed friend with how exceedingly good-looking that he actually was, just like the pretty-pretty male Nurse. And the man's dark aura gave him an even more dangerous air about himself. So thick in its benighted inhabitants that made Jeonghan choke on it from the inside out. Gathered from that fact alone, Jeonghan knows that he has to be extremely wary of this man.

The man is glancing down at the contents of a manila folder on the table in front of him. For awhile he says nothing to Jeonghan as the latter stands silently in front of the table waiting to be formally acknowledged. And when the man does at long last acknowledge him, it is with a cold domineering glare in place over his face, in which he gives his person a proper once over of course.

"I have already taken the precaution in obtaining your work history file, and I can tell you that I don't really like what I've seen within it. I don't see a dedicated work-life in this file in the least bit. So explain exactly why that is for me, Yoon Jeonghan." The young man stormily glowers, his dark eyes glaring holes in to Jeonghan's body while he leans back against his expensive leather made conference chair, impatiently analyzing him. The manila folder lying on the table in front of him is long forgotten now as they both peer curiously at the other one.

"What is there to explain, Mr. Choi, I presume? There are not a lot of businesses out there willing to hire the teenagers of my generation, so I had to make do with the job I obtained at the cafe for years. It's not much, but I do love the hominess of it and bringing a bright smile to someone else's dull morning." Jeonghan honestly says in retort, confounded by the fact this man had the audacity to both retrieve his private work history file and discourteously call out his name as if they were not complete strangers to one another. At the same time, however, it showed Jeonghan that this man was not meant to be triffled with, because he undoubtful had major connections with very importnt people unlike himself. He utterly has no idea what Nurse Wen has gotten in to in any respect.

"That is extremely exemplary, however, I would like to know why you truly want the job that I am offering." Mr. Choi candidly counters with in a straightforward manner, never taking his eyes off the beautiful creature locked underneath his intrigued gaze.

The younger male has the most otherworldly features that Seungcheol has ever seen, besides that of his very own bestfriend of course. With gentle doe-shaped golden brown eyes set beneath long eyelashes, a small button nose, and a pair of soft looking kissible lush apricot tinged lips. And in addition to that, the latter has lengthy caramel brown hair reaching past his small shoulders.

Yoon Jeonghan was the perfect specimen for what he needed to be done, he just didn't know it yet, but he will. As a matter of fact, Seungcheol likes the way Jeonghan's dark wash skinny jeans flawlessly hug and perfectly fit over the younger male's plush thighs. As well as the way the baby blue color of his chosen hoodie effortlessly compliments his ostentatiously pretty skin tone.

Apart from looking through Jeonghan's work history file, Seungcheol also managed to obtain the younger male's personal health history from the local hospital as well. And he was very happy to learn of Jeonghan male carrier status. A huge feat in which, Wen Junhui was definitely getting a raise in the bestfriend department for on this ultra rare find. Male carriers like Junhui and now Jeonghan were super hard to come by and Choi Seungcheol was not the least bit interested in the opposite sex. Been there, tried that, didn't work. He didn't really like it all that much anyway.

Nonetheless, Choi Seungcheol always gets what he wants, through and through, in the end. This was his world. And he was the known Prince of Hell. And he wanted Yoon Jeonghan whether he wanted him or not in return. It really didn't matter to the Mob Boss. Jeonghan will learn that fact soon enough.

"I need this job. I truly do, no matter what it is, because my mother is sickly and her insurance will cease to exist soon. And my pay at the cafe can only do some much for the both of us. I can't lose my mother, she's all that I have in this exceedingly callous world." Jeonghan earnestly declares, illuminating why needed the job that the other male was offering out to him, so close to the verge of tears when he brings up his misfortunately ailing mother in the like.

"In that case, what if I told you that I have a way to help both you and your mother out of your particularly penurious little spot? What would you say to that, Jeonghan?" Seungcheol startlingly poses much to Jeonghan's shock and astonishment in his response to the latter's situational explanation.

"I would say, wouldn't you hiring me for this unknown job already do that, Mr. Choi?" Jeonghan questions him in befuddlement of his words, because he was at a complete and utter lost.

"No, it would not." was all Seungcheol says in counter to that before Jeonghan speaks to him again in a voice full of utter confusion, "Now you've got me totally confused. Why wouldn't hiring me do exactly that, Mr. Choi?"

"Because me hiring you wouldn't solve your problem in the slight sense. Sure, it might help you for a prolonged amount of time, but that is all. Taking the job I have already offered out to you is not a long-term solution in any sense of the word, Yoon Jeonghan." Seungcheol justifiably clarifies for the confused younger male, a highly tantalizing smirk is in place upon his impeccable lips when he speaks, knowing full well that what he is saying to him has peaked the latter's interest a bit.

"And your long-term solution to my problem would be, Mr. Choi?" Jeonghan curiously queries with peaked interest, quirking a perfectly made caramel brown eyebrow up at the other male in question, because he wanted to know where their conversation was heading and what the man would say to him next. As a result, his guard was up if it made no sense in any aspect.

"Marriage. To me of course. Because I need an heir to secure my clan and you need it to permanently take care of your mother. It's the perfect win-win situation. Don't you think?" was all Seungcheol simplistically says in answer to that question, completely throwing Jeonghan off his guard as a consequence. He then pulls out a sheet of paper that's been hidden below the manila folder whilst the latter is distracted by his words, sliding the paper over to Jeonghan where abruptly stops right in front of him. It is most definitely a marriage contact, which is a fact that bewilders Jeonghan even more at the mere sight of it.

"What! No! Have you gone completely insane! We don't even know each other! This is our very first time even meeting one another! We can't just get married like it's nothing! We should consider the unknown outcome and take the matter of marriage on with a serious head!" Jeonghan righteously exclaims, stupefied by the man's staggering surge of words. His mouth was left agape whilst he stares at the other male as if he had truly lost his mind. In view of that, Jeonghan had not expected him to ever say those words to him in complete sentence in the first place.

"Why not? We can learn all that we need to about each other at a much later date. All you have to do is sign on the dotted line and we can both get what we need from each other, Jeonghan." Seungcheol says confidently whilst unworriedly glaring back at Jeonghan as if he has offended him by being apprehensive about this entire situation. Though, in contrast to this, he knows that the latter has a very valid reason for being so very disquieted about everything. Considering the fact that, Marriage was a very big deal, including the conception of a living breathing mortal child. Especially if it all has to be done with a complete stranger.

"But don't contracts like this one always have some type of repercussion behind them, Mr. Choi?" Jeonghan worriedly asks with a frown, his eyes staring down at the paperwork resting in front of him upon the conference table. He never manages to take notice of the other male's dark callous eyes glaring in to the depths of his entire being as he does, because Seungcheol could tell that Jeonghan was on edge, pins and needles so to speak. There was no doubt about it, because who wouldn't be when it came down to making life altering decisions like this one.

"And we'll deal with that if it comes to that, like I deal with everything else in my life or my line of business. So have you come to a satisfactory verdict as of yet, Jeonghan?" Seungcheol curiously inquires, leaning back in his chair when Jeonghan's striking golden brown eyes finally peer in to his once again. The mafia boss carefully scrutinizes the boy quietly standing before him, already knowing that Jeonghan will take his deal, because he has no other choice in the matter.

"Okay, where do I sign?" Jeonghan says with finality in question, picking up the black inked pen from of the conference table, resigned to the fate that has been designed just for him.

And Seungcheol sympathetically points to the exact line that requires his soon-to-be Bride's signature upon it. To which Jeonghan readily signs his very life away to the all-powerful Prince of Hell. On a contract made of figurative blood and crystalline desperation.


End file.
